1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies within the field of internal combustion engines and specifically to the air entering the carburetor or fuel injection system of said engines. Additionally, the invention is specific to said engines which utilize air pollution devices at their exhaust gases, such as catalytic converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known by those knowledgeable in the art that an internal combustion engine is more efficient if the air entering its combustion chamber(s) is swirling and in a turbulent state. This is true because a turbulent airflow provides a more complete and uniform mixture of air/fuel within the airflow. More complete combustion of the vapor/air/fuel mixture is accomplished thereof. Additionally, the catalytic converters used on today's' automobiles perform much more efficiently if the exhaust gases entering therein are also in a swirling, turbulent state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,776 discloses an air swirling device placed within an engine air horn, over a carburetor intake port. However, the device has small vanes which can only contact 10-20% (estimated) of the air entering the port. Additionally, the device has a circular frame which is perpendicular to the airflow from the air filter, and this frame must restrict the airflow in a significant manner.
U.S. Pat. 5,113,838 discloses an air flow system, which describes vanes positioned within the air horn of an internal combustion engine and within the exhaust system of said engine. Although the patent does not describe a reduction to practice, the vanes illustrate a slot thereon to allow air to flow through to reduce any negative pressure on the backside of said vanes. This slot thereby encourages laminar flow and suppresses turbulent flow. It is the experience of the present inventor that laminar flow does not encourage mixing of fuel and air, but keeps the fuel in concentrated layers within the air stream. Turbulent airflow is the desired end result of said devices and the subject patent is in direct contradiction to that stated end.
All of the prior art has vanes which are straight. This means that the airflow must first impinge on the vanes at an acute angle, which insures a high coefficient of friction and a high loss of airflow.